Big Bang
Big Bang is a superior element that specializes in extreme knockback, a dazzling damage output and brief satisfying stuns. This also leaves enemies with slight debuff status effects. Cost: Space+Explosion+500 diamonds Stats Damage: Very High Speed: High Defense: High-Low Knockback: Very High Mana Consumption: High Cooldown Time: Long Reactive Compound Bullets (Multi-Projectile) The user shoots forward 4 big black bullets that will then suddenly turn into a massive explosion on contact. each bullet deals massive 85 damage each and causes knockback and a slight defense debuff for 2 seconds, (Stacks Up) Cooldown: 6.5 seconds Mana Consumption: 200 Details: * Similar to spore bombs. * Unlike spore bombs this is much faster. * Unlike spore bombs this leaves a defect and a slight knockback. * The splash radius is more superior than spore bombs. Proton Charger (Healing+AoE) The user will heal 300 HP and cause a big explosion around that knocks back enemies by a massive amount and deal 400 damage. Cooldown: 15 seconds Mana Consumption: 325 Extra Details: * Group memebrs will not be affected by the knockback. * The explosion has a somewhat short range. * It causes some destruction on the ground. * Killing a enemy with this move add ssmore to the healing factor of this ability Cosmological Fragment (Projectile) The user will fire a large fragment of a destroyed planet covered in a glowing black substance that will stun the enemy, knock them back far and deal a large 390 damage. If the attack is charged it will leave the enemy with a lower mana regen for 5 seconds. Cooldown: 7 seconds Mana Consumption:350 Extra Details: * Similar to Blood Curling blast but it does not freeze the enemy but instead knocks them back. * Moves faster than Blood Curling Blast. * You can ride on it similarly to the Great Fire Blast. * Charging it puts more mana into it. Big Bang Factor (Contact) The user will grab the opponent and explode in front of them dealing a large 400 damage and a large knockback, after the devastating attack the opponent will stop regening stamina, health, and mana for 7 seconds. Cooldown: 15 seconds Mana Consumption: 400 Extra Details: * This move is somewhat similar to Neutron Punch. * This gives a bigger knock back than Neutron Punch * This has less range than Neutron Punch. * This is slightly faster than Neutron Punch. * Unlike Neutron Punch this gives the enemy defects. T.h.e B.i.g B.a.n.g T.h.e.o.r.y The user will start exploding multiple times stunning and hurting everyone in the range of this barrage, this will total in 200 damage. After the brutal barrage ends the user will turn into stars and universes and then finally explode causing a B.I.G B.A.N.G dealing a 350 additional damage. Cooldown: 120 seconds Mana Consumption: 1000 Extra Details: * At the end of the ult you are healed by 100. * Killing a enemy with this ult increases the time it lasts by 1 second. Combos That Could Possibly Be Done With This Element Big Bang Reaper Combo Use Reapers Wroth Use Proton Charger Then finish with reapers seal to deal the last bit of extra damage Big Bang Pulse Knock them back with Big Bang Factor Use Ash Pulse Finish it with Holy Dash